Naruto No Kitsune: Path of the Demons
by your death's best friend
Summary: Naruto, so shocked about what mizuki said about him and the kyuubi he faints there and meets the kyuubi, still slightly under a genjutus, who desided to make a deal with him. Book one rated m for blood and gore OC in later story
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry everyone someone removed my story...it made sad so im repost it**

**Hey just like I said here it is, I hope you enjoy, I know it's short but it's my first story. **

**Me: I own naruto... It's true... *stares at feet***

**Naruto: DOBE! *hits ydbf (your death's best friend) on the head* you own nothing but an iPod and some wifi**

**Me: *sniff sniff* it's true**

**ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

Naruto grinned, having finish the shadow clone jutsu he sat down and panted in and out. He was about to roll out the scroll again and start on the next jutsu, Iruka jumped down from the trees and yelled "NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF WITH THE SCROLL" Naruto used to this kind of yelling smiled and said "oh, hey there Iruka-sensei, mizuki-sensei told me about the other test to steal and learn a jutsu from this scroll!" Naruto's smile widened and he placed his hand behind his head. Iruka stood there shocked 'mizuki? Why would he... OH NO!'

"Well done Naruto even if Iruka found you, now hand over the scroll and you'll pass the test." Head snapping up Iruka looked at Mizuki, at that moment Naruto stood up and took a step to Mizuki "Naruto no! Its a trick!" Iruka yelled drawing a kunai and getting to a fighting stance. Naruto looked back and forth at his senseis "but..." he said.

Mizuki smirked and said "Naruto dont listen to him, his just like the others" Mizuki laughed slightly "say Naruto you want to know _why _everyone hates you so much" Naruto gripped the Scroll of Sealing harder and took a step away from both of them and nodded sightly, Mizuki grinned evilly and opened his mouth to say something but had to block the incoming kunai from Ikuka "No Mizuki! It is forbidden!" Throwing a few kunai hisself Mizuki laughed loudly and turned to Naruto. "The fourth hokage fought the kyuubi, he didnt kill it, it was sealed Into you, you see brat...YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Naruto eyes widened and the scroll he was holding tightly fell to the ground. Shell shocked Naruto thought of the names he was called. Naruto fell to his knees tears streaming down his face "... I am a demon..." He whispered feeling a tugging on his mind he fell side ways to the ground and passed out, not even feeling the ground he hit.

* * *

**sorry about the rush someone reported me for a fake story or whatever, so he it is, the next chp should be up in 3-9 days so have a good day... Or night**

**-Your Death's Best Friend**


	2. Chapter 2yeah

**Welcome back to Naruto Of The Foxes: Path of the Demons**

**Me: hello all! Ydbf here and saying thank you all for your support**

**Naruto: yeah...thanks... -huddled up on the bed- **

**Me: ... Hes still sad about what mizuki said... But now you shall find out! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: if ydbf owned naruto im pretty sure he would've killed off a few people**

**ps. Need a beta, anyone will do (plz be at least 15)**

* * *

Naruto laid there, sobbing tears rolling down his face, every few minutes mumbling demon to hisself, after gaining some amount of awareness he feels water around him 'water? But I'm at the forest... I wasn't crying that long...was i?' Standing he took in the area around him, a sewer with a glowing red pipe, with water waist high he looked shock. "a perfect place for a demon like me.." He mumbled to himself, just after he said that a loud growl rang out **"dont be stupid, brat."** Tears stopping for a moment Naruto looked around, slightly afraid,** "Brat, walk over to my voice... I want to... Make a deal with you" **Naruto turned to the path leading to the voice, a few tears, still flowing down his face. Dragging his feet, the murky water not giving much resistance, Naruto did what the voice told him, With a few words from the voice leading him around what seemed like hours later he was at a room that was 50 feet tall and he couldnt see the left or right walls but in front of him was a HUGE gate the filled most of the room to the roof and walls. **"good brat now we can face each other" **Naruto turned his head to where the voice came from, His eyes widen and he stared in shock of the the giant red fox with red slitted eyes, a tome in the left and two in the right,and nine tails flowing behind it. "Ky-uu-b-y!" Naruto pointed and fell to the ground.

"**ah so you now that your here what do you think now brat?" **Kyuubi said, well growled. Naruto stared again then the wheels turned in his head "Wait, if your here then how can i be the kyuubi?" The big fox growled again before a throught whispered though its mind **_'protect...him'_** but its eyes flare a bit before the throught was surpressed. "**Brat you're not me, that weak fool lied to you, oh and the other weak fool is dying as we speak**" Naruto's eyes widen"'sensei! I have to save him" he look up the nine tails "hey, you big fox! Help me help him!" The kyuubi closed its eyes in throught, before charka begain to anger him, tge kyuubi snarled and naruto flinched** "fine kit, you can use my power but a favor will be in order, now leave!"** The kyuubi commened of him and Naruto felt some pain, but then a rush of power, his vison begain to fade as felt the grass under him begin to burn.

* * *

**AN: So what you all think? I know its short but i dont get muh time to myself, you know girlfriends and praying to the log(see bio for details) so yeah r&r i you _FEEL_ it...feel it touch you all over... Mmm... Huh wha? Where am i, LEAVE NOW!**

**Bye**

**-Your Death's best Friend**


End file.
